Time After Time
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Time Travel AU: June goes back in time to stop Gilead from being created. One shot.


_**Season 3 ended with a victory for the Handmaids. Halleluiah baby! To celebrate, this popped up. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" June asked as the watch was fastened to her wrist like a shackle.

"Unreservedly." Clara stated without any doubt as she adjusted the device. She was a former scientist and engineer who studied space and time at the university they were currently hiding under with all the rebels who oppose Gilead. June and five other Handmaids became part of the resistance with the intent to destroy this evil regime. Their group won every battle, but they were still losing the war.

"Is this even right?" Moira asked, her arm in a sling after getting shot by a Guardian. "We are dealing with forces that should not be within human hands. This will probably make the future worse." she stated, not sure if this is the right way to go.

"Do you prefer this future?" Clara questioned as she glared at June's friend. "They think themselves as living Gods when they are nothing more than flesh and blood. They abuse the Bible for their own evil deeds. But this is something we are borrowing. Knowledge is power. It is with that power that we can fight back. End the war before it begins." she said since this will be their only chance to destroy Gilead before it can be created.

Moira sighed then looked at her friend. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

June was scared, but she had to do this, for her husband and daughter. Too long has she lived in fear of Gilead and the pain caused by the Waterfords. They were the creators, the heads that thought up this regime. Take off the head, and the body falls.

"I have to. This is the only way we can save this nation." June said with resolve. She refused to be meek and let this world break her. She will do what she must to save the future, even if it kills her in the end.

Moira was silent before she nodded reluctantly. June reached out and grabbed her hands in hers and said, "I will see you in another life."

Moira squeezed her hand back, "Right back at you."

June turned to Clara. "I'm ready."

Clara nodded as she led her to the machine that will transport her to the past. "Now, I am setting this ten years back. Serena has just begun writing that book of her ideals that shaped Gilead. Permanently silence the voice that speaks of such ideals. And Fred will be working with the Sons of Jacobs to plan the terrorist attack." she stated, her eidetic memory always came in handy in regards to crucial information she gathered over the years.

June sat in the machine with a sigh, "Waterfords, Putnams and a few others I'd love to see dead."

Clara gave her a reprimanding look, "Don't get ahead of yourself. You were pregnant at that point if I'm not mistaken. You can't draw attention to yourself. If you want to kill them, be inconspicuous." She took a vial from her belt and gave it to her. "This is an undetectable poison I developed for the Marthas to silently kill the high ups. Put it in their food. One drop, then death. Clean and simple." she explained as June stared at the vial in her hand before pocketing it.

"Anything else?" June asked as Clara began to fire up the machine.

"Yeah, don't talk to yourself." Clara dryly said as the machine hummed to life. June clasped her hands together in silent prayer as Clara spoke, "Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. And don't vomit or pee on yourself."

"This sounds fun." June sarcastically says as she closed her eyes when the humming became louder. A moment later, a flash of light engulfed room. When the light died down, June was gone, leaving only Moira and Clara in the laboratory.

* * *

June didn't know what to think when she opened her eyes. All she saw was the blue sky as she laid on her back. With a pained grunt, she sat up from the hard ground and looked around to see herself in a corn field. Shakily, she stood up and walked out of the field with thoughts of her family in mind. She wanted to see them, to see Luke and Hannah, but refrained herself from doing so for the sake of the future.

When she got out of the cornfield, she found herself on the side of the road where occasional cars passed by her. She wasn't sure what part of the country she was in, all she knew was that she needed to find the Waterfords and kill them before they have the chance to create Gilead. With a hand out, she hailed a car who helpfully picked her up and drove her to the city she remembered Clara telling her where Serena used to live. She gripped the vial in her hand as thoughts of revenge filled her mind as a secretive smile came over her face.

* * *

After two weeks of searching, watching, and careful planning, tonight was finally it. With the raining she received from the resistance, she hacked into their phone and found out that they order Italian through Doordash deliver every Thursday. So, after picking up the food from the restaurant, she drove over to the Waterfords' apartment. With one drop from the vial into each container of food, she signed their lives away to the Grim Reaper.

With the bag filled with food in her hand, she rang the doorbell to the apartment. She imagined this moment too many times in the past, or rather in the future when life was a living Hell. She always imagine stabbing them to death after every Ceremony, or burning their house down with them inside. But she needed to do this in a clean manner without any emotions if she wants to save the future.

The door opened, and there stood the bitch who condemned a thousand women into slavery and fear. Her grip on the bag tightened as painful memories of Serena's abuse from the future flashed before her eyes. The cruelty this woman brought upon this nation with her twisted ideals, all for the sake of having a baby through rape and brutality.

"Um, delivery for Waterford?" June asked as she took out the poisoned order from her delivering bag.

Serena smiled politely, "That's us." she said as she took the food from June's hand then took out a twenty dollar tip for her. "Here you go." she said as June took the dollar bill with a smile.

"Enjoy." June said before she walked away from the apartment. "By His hand." she whispered with an angry scowl as she heard the door click shut behind her.

* * *

Five days later, she was among the crowd that was gathered outside the Waterfords' apartment building where two body bags were wheeled out on gurneies. She didn't smile, but she was relieved to know that they are now dead. Serena's book was destroyed before it had the chance to be published. Thank God.

Afterwards, she set out to assassinate the other would-be Commanders responsible for Gilead. She was silent and clean in her killings and they never traced it back to her. It was also thanks to her knowledge that she tipped off the FBI about the Sons of Jacob, thus prevented the terrorist attacks on the government from ever happening.

She sat in the car she hotwired as she listened to the news on the radio talk about the Sons of Jacob getting prosecuted and sentenced to prison for life. She could not help but smile in relief at how it has finally stopped. Looking out the window, she saw herself, the June in this now altered timeline who is holding little Hannah in the restaurant their family usually ate at.

Tears sprang to her eyes. All the pain and anguish she suffered have led up to this. The beeping sound from her watch reminded her that her time in this world is coming to a close. She laughed lightly, not afraid of what happens next. Because after this, there's no Gilead, no Handmaids, no Colonies.

She pulled out of her parking space and drove off towards the cornfield she woke up in. When she arrived, she laid down on her back to stare at the stars above her. With a peaceful smile on her face, she vanished in a beam of light, no trace of her left behind except for the stolen car on the side of the road.

* * *

"June! June wake up! Are you alright girl?" Moira asked as she shook her friend awake. June groaned as she sat up from the ground she slipped on.

"Here we are." Janine said as she knelt beside her with a bag of ice.

June shook her head to clear her delirium. "What just happened?" she asked as she massaged her head.

"Some idiot spilled their drink on the floor where you slipped and they ran out of here. Fucker." Moira cursed the idiotic bastard.

"How long was I out?" June asked as Janine gently placed the bag of ice on her head.

"About two and a half minutes." Janine answered. June turned to her and blinked where she saw red hair that looked familiar to her. "Janine?" she asked when that name popped up out of no where.

"Yeah, that's me." Janine said as she and Moira helped June onto a chair.

June shook her head as she held the ice back to her cranium. "Have we met before?"


End file.
